Users can communicate with each other on electronic communication devices such as telephones, cellular phones, smart phones, computers and/or other such devices. For example, a user can dial a phone number or some other unique identifier to be in direct communication with another user. However, a deaf and/or hard-of-hearing person may find it difficult to use a traditional communication device such as a telephone and/or a cellular phone. For instance, the deaf and/or hard-of-hearing person is hearing-impaired and thus would not be able to effectively communicate with a hearing-enabled person over a telephone. Additionally, in some instances, a hearing-impaired person communicates exclusively using sign language. As such, a telephone and/or a cellular phone is not an effective device for a hearing-impaired person.